1-Position isomers of certain of the 5(6)-substituted benzimidazole-2-carbamates described and claimed herein are suggested in this art (for example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,541,213 and 3,626,070). Related antifungal compounds are also shown in French Pat. No. 2,054,799.